Two sayians
by frankishe
Summary: Follow evan and sara as they grow up as sayians and fight the many threats to our earth, currently in mid sayian saga, rated t for violance and swearing
1. Chapter 1: First day

So I'm writing again yea we will see how this goes R&R pls constructive criticism is welcome

Also im still writing Halo first contact but writers block has struck

I do not own the dragon ball franchise only the characters I create

"So what's school dad" Evan said as he looked up at the 6"3' figure who had taught him everything he knew "son, school is where you learn how to read, write, and count." Evan wrinkled his brow in thought "but I can do all of those!" he said. His father knelt down and tousled his sons ebony black hair and looked into his obsidian eyes and said " I know and we are as proud of that, but they teach you more than that, you'll see". Evan smiled and his tail curled affectingly around his father's arm. His father's look grew serious "Evan, you can never show your tail at school, most kids don't have tails and they could make fun of you." Evan nodded and circled his tail around his waist and pulled up his pants over it. "Speaking of school it's time for you to go, there's your bus". "bye dad!" Evan yelled and ran to the bus "have fun!" his mother yelled after him. After the bus left his wife turned to him and said "Jorge, you think he will be ok?". "Please Mary, he might be five but he is a sayian.". I guess so.

Evan climbed up the steps to the bus , passed the driver and saw a lot of unknown faces. Some were friendly, some were indifferent and some were downright hostile. He sat next to one of the friendly looking girls "hi" he said to her "hi I'm Sara" "I'm Evan and it's my first day of school" "me too!" she replied happily "did you just move here too?" Evan asked "yea, I'm from Calgary "Sara said. "I've been there! I never saw mountains until I went there!" Sara gave off a toothy smile "do you want to be my friend?" "yea!" The bus pulled up to a large building with a fence and the most awesome playground he had ever seen. He rushed out the bus door and moved towards the building that's when he heard it"... Your money before I pry it out of your pocket" "but it all I have" "I don't care" Evan saw a lean, well built 8 year old holding a five year old Sara by the collar. Evan felt anger well up inside, his new friend was being forced to hand her food money to this idiot.

"Take your hands of her!" Evan yelled reaching into the depths of his strength and flexing his muscles. "Oh look another brat has come to play" as he roughly dropped Sara "I want all your money as well." the bully said with an evil grin on his face "I don't think so" Evan said as he chose a defensive stance. The bully raced toward him and he moved to punch him in the face but all it met was his blocking arm. Evan countered with a knee to the bully's gut which sent him falling to the ground. Five other people came out of the now gathering crowd and raised their fists to the two. Sara then got up and went into a defensive stance. "You fight?" Evan asked "yeah", "k you take the two on the left I'll take the three on the right", "awww I wanted the three", "no time here they come". The five advanced and started throwing punches.

Evan was parrying and dodging at lightning fast speeds. Sara was doing just as well blocking and even counterattacking one of them knocking him to the ground holding his shattered nose. Not going to be outdone Evan lashed out with a kick that cracked the ribs of the biggest, dropping him in one blow while blocking one and dodging another. Then some adults ran up splitting them up. "get these three into the infirmary and send the rest to see the principle". "Wait these two are blameless, she was the victim and he came to her aid and these three ganged up on them". "ok then but you take care of them" the man walked up to them and said "that... Was amazing, where did you two learn to move like that? "my dad" they both said "really? Well I happen to run a martial arts school nearby I was wondering if I could see you spar with some of my students!" they both looked at each other as there excitement built for an upcoming fight "SURE!" they yelled

As they walked into the school Sara lowered her voice to a whisper and asked "do you have a tail?". "yeah but my dad told me never to show it at school" Evan replied "do you?". "yea" she said a smile on her face". "cool so we don't have to hide it from each other".

Evan ran off the bus and saw his parents and ran up and tackled his father who punched him lightly in the jaw "wow your energetic, how was your day". Evan spent the next 5 minutes recounting meeting Sara, the fight, and the man who offered to let him spar with his students". "this Sara sounds like a good fighter". "Yeah she was real good". There was a growl. "Dad I'm hungry"

Ok there's the first chapter, I hope you liked it pls R&R

Ch2 is done, I just need to take it off my itouch and spell check it so it'll be done tomorrow probably

Until then good day


	2. Chapter 2: All too easy

Chapter 2, hope you enjoy it, still awaiting my first review for better or worse so R&R svp… just not in French

I do not own the dragonball franchise please who do you take me for

Evan's father watched his son as he squared off with a black belt, he could see where his tail squirmed uncomfortably under his clothing, he remembered that he had to teach Evan to control his tails sensations. He checked his scouter, hidden inside the shell of a digital camera. "hmm Evans at 207 relaxed, not bad" he pointed it at his opponent "156 pretty good, for a human" he smirked " still doesn't stand a chance" he pointed it at Sara and he Thought "wow 235 if I didn't know any better I'd say she was a sayian"

Evan and the black belt started circling waiting for each other's first move. The black belt struck first launching a powerful kick at Evan's head which he easily blocked and countered with a knee to his side. The black belt broke off, and backed up a couple of steps, holding his side, and wincing. He came back and started rapidly punching his son, or would of had his son not been blocking at such a high speed that human eyes were no longer able to track punches "Evan's power level is at 267 and the other is at 245" he whispered to his wife. She nodded as the blur of fists continued.

Suddenly the fight stopped. Evan seemingly Disappeared and reappeared right behind the ailing martial artist a delivered a two handed blow to his back sending him flying out of the fighting area. A ref stood with his son and raised his hand "ring out! Evan wins!" and there was an applause. Evan stepped down and ran to him "I won dad!" Evan yelled victories He noticed several bruises on his body " glad to see it wasn't totally one sided" he replied with a chuckle "let go check on him and see if he's ok" Jorge said " ok dad" was the reply

They walked over to the prone form of his opponent being tended by some medical personnel. "Hey you ok", "yea just a couple of bruises" he groaned "you were outstanding out there, from what I saw you almost met him blow for blow." "Yeah but almost can get your ass kicked". "Too true, what's your name"? "Devon" "mines Evan" his son said happily "Sara's about to start let's get back"

"Yeah let's go Sara!" Evan yelled" Sara adopted an aggressive stance as did her opponent "I'm warning you, this is going to Hurt you" said the girl Sara was facing " good luck with that" Sara replied to that with a smirk that normally only a sayian would give before a fight. "This is too weird" he thought. He checked the scouter. 237 for Sara and 203 for her opponent "there power levels are close; this should be good" he smirked again.

The ref said "begin!" The two of them rushed each other and landed blows on each other's face. Sara recovered and sent a high kick into her opponents shoulder, sending her tumbling to the edge of the ring. She stood up and looked at Sara with eerie smile and wiped a trickle of blood from her nose "nice hit, too bad it was in VAIN!" she clenched her fists and started to concentrate. A red aura started flickering around her as she started humming. "Sara! HIT HER NOW!" Evan yelled. Sara snapped out of the trance she was in and started rushing her target and kicked her with all her force and her opponent went flying into the wall, destroying a good chunk of it "ring out! , Sara wins!" YEAH! Evan yelled in glee as they embraced in joy

The martial arts trainer walked up on the arena floor "Congratulations you two, you have exceeded my expectations and I would like to extend an offer to train you two personally along with you Devon, you showed allot of skill in fighting Evan. Now who would like to see our two winners square off with each other?" a wild cheer of "hell yes" echoed throughout the building

Evan looked at Sara and said "I'm looking forward to it" not trying to hide his sayian lust of battle. Sara smiled with a playful glint in her eyes "you sure you can keep up" "of course I can" he said as they stepped into the ring. "Are you Evans father?" asked the martial arts teacher "yes, Jorge" and he held out his hand. The Man in his late 30's grasped his hand in a firm handshake. "let me just express my gratitude for you to do this with my son", "after I saw your son and his friend fighting it was easy may I ask, where did he learn it?","from me" "they seem to look forward to the prospect of fighting each other" the trainer stated "I wouldn't expect any less" Jorge said _"from a sayian"_ he mentally added. The man pondered this then he said" by the way, you don't have to hide your energy level metre "wait wha… how do you know" the trainer turned towards him and gave him an all knowing wink. "ahhh ok then" Jorge took apart the plastic shell and extracted the white object from it, then he fitted the clear lens over his eye and pressed the only button and the power levels were: Evan 285, Sara 285

And there it is, got some fighting in, and some playful rivalry and promises of a more intense fight in the next chapter throw in some (a lot) food and it would be the sayian dream chapter

Well that's all from here R&R and until I update again good day


	3. Chapter 3: Evan vs Sara

Back with another chapter, well still no reviews but I'm remaining hopeful .

I do not own the dragonball franchise

Begin!" the ref yelled and the two children started to fight so fast that the average person could not see anything beyond brief glimpses. Jorge was freely wearing his scouter now, it read: Evan 365 Sara 356. Finally his son connected, sending Sara into the ground. She tripped up Evan and they started grappling, trying to get a hold so they could throw. His scouter read Evan 397 Sara 397 finally Sara got a hold and threw him to the other side of the ring. Evan rushed her and they began moving faster than sight again. Every time a blow connected a shockwave appeared. Jorge's smirk became a wide grin as Evan's power level broke 400. Then his guard slipped. Evan started taking a lot of punches which ended with a huge uppercut that sent him flying over the boundaries and towards the wall. Maneuvering in air he kicked off the wall and landed on the ring. He wiped a trickle of blood from his nose.

He rejoined the fight and it was she who let her guard down first. He repaid her in full and then some and he kicked her away. She flew back and caught herself. They stared at each other from across the ring. Both of them were starting to bruise and both were bleeding. "Having fun? Evan asked, a confidant smile adorning his bloodied face. "Yeah how about you" she replied placing her shoulder length black hair back behind her head. Obsidian eyes flashed up and met his. "Yea" they returned to their stances.

Evan panted and let the blood from his nose, mouth, chest and fists drip onto the mats, then Evan felt it, some form of energy, at the same time he heard his father's scouter chirp. Jorge saw his son battered and bloodied but still holding a power level of 347. Then a warning appeared on his scouter he looked to the now semi-excavated wall that was destroyed earlier. 234? 256? 312! And rising! Jorge looked at his scouter 412! 467! 513! the rubble glowed an angry red. Then it exploded outward, the girl that had fought Sara walked back onto the ring. "you lost girl, I knocked you out of the ring", Sara yelled "simple rules do not apply to beings like you and me, girl" she replied "what the hell do you want" Evan said still panting "my goal is simple, you are in my way, either get out of the way or I will kill you and anyone else who stands in my way". "Careful Evan, she's much more powerful than she looks Evan, watch out" Evan turned to the girl "the only way I wouldn't be in your way is if it leads to the police for the people you could of killed when you blasted out of the rubble". "Pity I would have preferred not to kill you"

She cupped her hands and a ball of light formed and it launched out of her hands... At Evan. "Evan DODGE IT!" Jorge yelled but it was too late. He got his arm in the way of the crimson blast just in time as it exploded against it. Evan screamed as his arm broke and a good portion of his skin was burned off. He flew into the wall behind him. "Evan!" Jorge screamed and he ran to the smoking hole in the wall. He looked upon the shattered body of his son and checked his scouter "15? Shit what she hit you with?" rage filled him. A strong blue aura appeared around him and he turned towards where the girl was but she wasn't there. He turned and saw that Sara was on the ground holding her side, and behind her was a hole in the wall leasing out into the street. "Mary! Take care of Evan and Sara, I'll handle this bitch" with that he flew out of the hole.

Evan returned to conciseness and he was met with searing pain. He shut it out and started to get up but a voice said "no Evan lie down". "Mom?" he said weakly he turned his head. He saw his mother, first aid kit in hand and behind her he saw Sara limping over to him and the martial arts instructor "what... What was that...?" "That was a ki blast." his mother said "specifically a kiaoken times two ki blast, to be honest I'm surprised you're alive" a sharp pain went through his face. "Damn it the cut reopened" as his mother started prodding his face, a metallic taste shot through his mouth. His breathing sped up as his heart rate skyrocketed. He looked at his mother "Evan?" and all he saw was red

Jorge was following a high power level on his scouter, he had broke the sound barrier a long time ago and he was gaining fast, all he felt was rage and he was not going to even give her a chance to surrender, he was going to kill her. He saw a red flicker up ahead and smiled. In mere seconds he had caught up and yelled "so you have no problem smacking a child around with ki blast but you run when a man comes to kill you". She stopped abruptly and said. "I gave your son a chance and he didn't take it. Now I'm giving you your chance, leave me be and I will not harm you", "you expect me to leave you alone? I'll leave you alone after your dead" with that he charged her.

Poor Evan where's a senzu bean when you need it.

Oh well, time to kick that evil bitch's ass. Why? Because they screwed up Evan

But it will have to wait so until then, good day


	4. Chapter 4: Seeking vengence

Whoo chapter four, man I am writing these fast but I still am awaiting my first review but 81 views and rising, thank you for reading and trust me, this is just the start.

So without further ado, chapter four ladies and gents

DISCLAMER: I do not own the dragon ball franchise or any part of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - v- - - - =- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jorge swung a savage punch at the seemingly innocent little girl and with inhuman speed she blocked it and landed a punch right in his face. He flew back. But righted himself and saw the girl ignite in a red glow and launch herself at him. He thought quickly and moved to the side just as she reached him while hitting her with a two handed blow to the back. She flew right into the ground, displacing many rocks and creating a deep crater. Jorge squinted to look through the dust thrown up by the impact for her but he couldn't see anything. He checked his scouter and got a reading.

"1563 and it's coming closer, but from whe..." Jorge was cut off by an uppercut from the girl flying at near supersonic. Jorge flew for about one thousand feet before he managed to right himself. He floated there regaining his senses. He spat out blood with a few fragments of his teeth and rubbed his jaw "nice one, I haven't tasted my blood for a long time, now it's my turn" Jorge moved his hands to his chest, interlocking his fingers together. The blue aura appeared again and a ball of ki manifested in his hands. "Now you'll know what happens to people who screw with my family!" electricity started crackling in between his hands and the ball of ki. "UNSTABLE ARROW!" the ball shaped into a triangle and flew at high speed, striking the girl directly.

The blast detonated in a massive explosion and sent her flying back into the ground creating another crater. The smoke cleared and Jorge's jaw dropped when he saw the girl getting up. "What the hell is she made of?" Jorge uttered as she started flying back up to meet him. He regained his senses and flew to meet her with a punch. The punch was blocked and they started to fight faster than sight, which Jorge was a master of. He settled down into his normal mindset "block, dodge, kick, block, punch, dodge, counter, block. But as good as he was, he was fighting a losing battle, he kept taking hits and they were taking a toll. He had a cut above his eye, his fists were raw, and the bleeding in his mouth wouldn't stop. He started to feel lightheaded and his guard slipped. He was hit with a flurry of punches and a kick neatly snapped his leg. "Ghaaaaaa!" Jorge screamed as he fell, landing on the ground with a dull thud.

He used his ki to force the broken bones in his lower leg back together with a sickening crack. "One last chance. "He panted. Jorge ripped his battered and torn shirt off and tightened his belt. He drew a circle of ki in front of himself and put all of his energy into it. The circle filled with energy he struggled to find more in his body. The circle became a sphere, and with a scream he threw it at her. The girl calmly deflected the ball and it flew up into the sky. "No!" was all he could utter as the gleaming blue ball disappeared into the atmosphere the girl started charging a massive ki blast. "I'm sorry Evan" was all he could say as he closed his eyes. Then his scouter chirped and a sonic boom rocked through his body. "What?" Jorge asked as he opened his eyes. There stood a brown haired youth no more than 14, the very brown haired youth who Evan had beat earlier. "Devon get out of here, you cannot hope to beat her" Jorge said, not wanting to see him die. "There's more to me than you think" he said smirking. He clenched his fists and a red aura fired up around him "KIAOKEN TIMES TWO!" he yelled and without another word he moved to attack the girl.

A massive shockwave heralded Devon's entry into the fray. The two were fighting at such a speed that not even Jorge could follow them let alone check power levels. Shockwaves erupted everywhere as the two clashed, and ki blasts flew everywhere. Finally a blow connected and, to Jorge's dismay it was Devon. Jorge could see that his face was bleeding. Then Devon launched a massive blast at her, hitting her dead on.

Devon was giving his all, but so was his co-student and the fight was even. If she would just make a mistake so he could capitalize on it but no luck. "Why are you doing this Sophia?" Devon yelled. "I'm trying to get into Reichmann School!" she yelled back. "by nearly killing a five year old child, breaking his father's leg, and damaging his school?" he yelled back at her, "I'm done talking Devon you had your chance to leave me be before you started fighting me, NOW, DIE!" her aura increased in size and brightness as she yelled "KIAOKEN TIMES THREE!" "Times wha.." Devon started to say when he was kicked in the face. Jorge, having recovered some energy, started to charge a ki blast when his scouter chirped with another warning. He looked in the indicated direction and saw a small dot. His enhanced vision immediately picked up on who it was. "Evan?"

Frank: Uh-oh Evan is pissed I think

Evan: your damn right I am

Frank: that arm wasn't half your love life was it?

Evan : I'm five you dick

Frank: your point

Evan: I hate you

Sara: ummm anyway read and review please

Frank: so until my next update… good day


	5. Chapter 5: Evan's rage

Back with another chapter, Hope you enjoy. Also I hope your team is doing well in the stanley cup playoffs. Unless its Chicago, sorry I'm a Vancouver fan :P

I do not own the dragonball francise or any part of it

Jorge immediately forced the ki back into his body and flew as fast as he could to intercept his son. When he reached him he looked at Evan. blood streamed down his broken and burnt arm, a cut adorned his face from his forehead to his cheek, and strangely his eyes were closed. Heat waves were rising from him and the blood on his arm was turning into steam. "Evan, what are you doing?" Evan's eyes snapped opened and instead of their normal obsidian black, the irises were blood red. "E-Evan?" Jorge stuttered as his hand pushed the button for his scouter. The scouter read an impossible number "5341?" "What the..." Jorge was astonished, last he saw his son he was clinging to life but here he was with a power level five times his own. "Dad, move" the child snarled "no Evan your woun..." Evan disappeared and reappeared behind him and chopped him in the back of the head, knocking him out instantly.

"Sorry dad but this is between me and her" he said through clenched teeth as he set the limp body on the ground. Then flew up to the battle in the air. At the same time Devon had stopped attacking and was at his wits end just blocking the incoming blows. He could barely keep up with her. "Sophie stop it! You're not acting right, just STOP!" she hesitated for an instant and Devon kicked her away, tears were flowing down his face. "Please just listen to me whatever your trying to do just stop" Devon said barely controlling his sobs. Her face started making weird looks, like she was having a mental battle

"Devon... Help...me." a struggling response came from her "I'm... Being... Controlled." "BY WHO!" Devon yelled "Devon... I...I love you" was all she said before she screamed and returned to her previous demeanor. A hand grasped Devon's shoulder, a blood stained hand. He turned and saw Evan "I heard everything Devon" he snarled "and although every instinct in me is screaming at me to kill her, I will spare her" he started to move past him "wait, what are you going to do" Devon asked. "I'm going to beat her to within an inch of her life" he snapped back.

With that he disappeared and repapered right in front of Sophie. She threw a punch but he blocked it, breaking her hand. She hissed in pain and threw a kick at his broken arm. he grabed the leg and used it as leverage to throw her into the ground, leaving a large crater. Evan started punching her around like she was nothing and all the while with one arm. Devon watched this happening and realized that Evan was not his normal self "his eyes weren't red when we fought they were black!" "Oh my god the cut on his face, some must have got in his mouth, he's in a blood rage!" Evan was continuing to beat her trying to knock her out. It was as if he wasn't controlling his moves anymore, it was the rage controlling him and he was just some spectator inside his body. After an eternity of blows she dropped to the ground. "Sophie!" Devon cried as he flew to catch her but Evan was having his own problems, the power that was sustaining him faded and he didn't know how to fly, added to that he was suffering from blood loss and shock.

Jorge came to and immediately looked for Evan. He searched the sky and saw a small dot falling fast. With all his remaining strength he pushed on his good leg and launched himself at the small dot. He was approaching fast but he wasn't going to make it. Evan hit the ground with a sharp crack. "Evan!" Jorge screamed. Milliseconds later he was there cradling his broken son. "Evan! Evan!" he cried. He moved his sons head to his chest. "D-dad?" came the pained response. "Oh thank god" Jorge said, relief evident in his voice. He set the boy down on the ground careful not to move his head too much. With that he fell to the ground exhausted. Devon landed carrying Sophie and said, "what the hell was that?". "I have no idea he- he has never done anything like that before, even when we would train he was always worrying if he had landed a hard blow or sent me into a wall.".

Mary and the martial arts instructor landed beside Jorge along with Devon and Sophie. "Devon what happened to her!" the instructor asked "he happened" pointing at the limp boy in Jorge's arms "I meant why did she attack us!" he said clearly short on patience "she... She said she was being controlled." he moved immediately to her side and went to feel her head. He moved aside her golden bangs and froze. There, on her forehead was the marking of a stylized M. "Babidi." he said, hate filling his voice

Frank: well that was… interesting

Devon: you can say that again

Sophie: ow

Evan: what she said

Frank: not my fault you cant fly

Evan: yes it is

Frank: oh yeah… sorry about that

Sara: STOP ARGUING… anyway R&R PLS  
>Frank: and until next time, good day<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Two Truths

Back with a new chapter hope you enjoy!

Read disclaimers from previous chapter

The four still able to fly rocketed back to the town they were in. "ummm sir if we are going to be going after this badibi perhaps we should come clean with a few things." Jorge said carefully "first of all my names Nico, second of all I also have a few things I've been hiding" there was a flash and Jorge flinched, when he opened his eyes the man in his mid 30's had been replaced with a green skinned humanoid with two small antennae. "A namekian? I'll be damned" Jorge said genuinely surprised "as I said my name is Nico and I am the guardian of this planet". "So who are they" he said, indicating towards Devon and Sophie. "They are the first and second most powerful beings on this planet, save me. I trained them without their knowledge after all I think any fifteen year old male or female would freak out at the sight of some green guy with antenna coming out of his head.". "Yea that tends to throw off a lot of people, by the way are they…?" "In a romantic involvement? Yes.".

"So there's my piece what's yours" asked Nico. "Well long story short; me, Mary, and Evan are all pure blooded sayians, you know, love to fight, turn into giant monkeys, destroy planets, perhaps you've heard of us." Jorge said trying to make the truth into a joke and apparently failing when Nico stopped suddenly. "Why are you here." He said flatly. Jorge sighed "exile for not having the fighting spirit of a proper sayian, me and Mary were dumped here with a scouter and a couple of personal spacecraft with planet vegeta deleted from its nav memory." Nico took this all in and said "so do you lack the sayian fighting spirit?" "No I just think it could be used for a better purpose than killing all life on a planet, then selling said planet." "Well perhaps you should know that you are one of the last sayians alive, Planet vegeta was destroyed twenty years ago." The namekian replied

"Good.". Jorge said flatly "Good ? Your home planet was destroyed, your entire race wiped out and that's good?" Nico said clearly confused and shocked. "look, planet vegeta was full of violent individuals who wouldn't have a second thought about killing off an orphanage, was led by a king who took orders from some ruler who believes that to take a planet involves genocide and whose prince was an arrogant self-serving twerp with a massive superiority complex.", Jorge said angrily. "Okay you've made your point." Nico said.

So they continued on until they passed the city and moved to a distant pillar of rock "how's your leg?" Nico asked "I'll be fine, should be good to go in a week" Jorge said nonchalantly. "And Evan?" Nico said with concern. "He'll need some work, he doesn't have a broken neck which is good, but the rest of him… id say a month, maybe two". "I'm wondering, what is this "kaioken" the two used back there" Jorge asked. "The kaioken technique is a power that multiplies the basic energy output of a person, making them twice as strong, twice as fast, and cuts reaction time by half." Nico explained "hmm any chance of you teaching me this?" "I won't be teaching you, in reality you will be trained by a being of the otherworld."

They reached the pillar of rock and found it had an extravagant building, like a mansion. They landed and a couple of people could be seen with stretchers waiting for the new arrivals. Jorge landed and elected to walk to Nico's infirmary as he handed of his son to the awaiting medics. "I'm going to see this being and train, we are going to need to be at our strongest to even have a hope of beating badibi." Jorge said "no you're going to heal up first, you cannot train on a broken leg, I suggest you clear your mind, and heart of any evil. Badibi can turn this against you in a second."

One week later

The grinding noise of the saw cutting through the cast still rang though his ears as Jorge looked at evan. Evan had come to full awareness just a day after the fight, and was already well on the road to recovery. Sara was walking around and was back up to full mobility now, an amazing feat for a human. "Easily done for a sayian" he thought. Devon was little worse for wear as he was much closer to Sophie in power than he. Sophie was a different story, Evan's blood rage had delivered with what he said, he had beat her to near death and there band of fighters had suffered for it as Devon would not leave her side

"Evan?"Jorge said to his son. He opened his eyes and said "hey dad." "How're you doing?"Evan in response moved up his arm that was hit and started testing it. "Still too weak." "That's because you're a lot stronger now, stronger than even me. Once your arm is healed it will be just like the other one!" Jorge said with a wide smile "but I thought… it would take years for me to do that." Evan said remembering his training a few months ago "_Evan, I'm not going to be easy on you. It will hurt and don't expect to become more powerful than me overnight, it would take years for you to approach my level." _

Jorge remembered when he said that but he never expected the events that led up to Evan's near death and seeming boost to near invulnerability with the blood rage which ended up injuring him more. All told his power level had gone from 409 to 2527. "Damn I have to tell him" thought Jorge. "Well Evan, remember when I told you about other people not having tails…" Jorge said "yea other people have tails dad! Sara does!" Evan said stubbornly "wha…" was all Jorge could say "of course, her power level, her attitude of course she's a sayian" Jorge thought to himself. He walked outside to get one of Nico's servants. One was readily available and he asked the human to get Sara "might as well tell them both"

Frank: finally I've got the internet back!

Evan: S%t

Sara: yay I'm a sayian

Vegeta: so I'm self-serving and arrogant?

Frank: SHUT UP YOR NOT IN THE STORY… yet

Sara : so R&R…

Frank: and until then good day


	7. Chapter 7: Recovery

And chapter seven is now up, thank you allaroundfanofeverything for the first review and to answer your question, see end of chapter

I do not own anything

The servant returned with the small sayian and took his leave. "Sara!" Evan tried to get up but a quick jolt of pain served as a reminder why he was in a hospital bed. This was the first time they had seen each other since the sparring session. "Wow that girl messed you up Evan." Sara said with admiration in her eyes. "Yea but I messed her up too after." Evan said, pride swelling with each passing moment. "Evan you almost killed her" interrupted Jorge "wha… what?" Evan's pride crashed down upon him "relax Evan she'll be fine, but at last count you broke twelve of her bones."

"But I didn't bring you here to talk about that fight, Sara you can show your tail." "m-my tail? Okay!" her tail uncoiled from her waist and she breathed I sigh of relief "is so uncomfortable coiled around my waist like that". "What I'm going to tell you is gonna be kinda hard to believe but you have to trust me." "Ok, dad" Evan said "well, you, me, mom, and you, Sara are all a part of a race of beings called sayians." a pregnant pause filled the infirmary room with silence. Evan interrupted the silence "so… I'm an alien?" "Yea, well not really you were born on earth, so technically you're not, but me and mom are and Sara… I'm not sure about you.". "I'm not sure either, but my father before… before he…" at this point she burst into tears. "Sara what's wrong?" Evan said trying to figure out if he had made her cry

"It's ok Sara tell us what happened" Jorge said with concern in his voice. By this time she had stopped sobbing but tears continued to run down her face "when we were out walking in the city at night a- and some guys came up behind him a-and shot him when he wasn't expecting it- he said to give this note to you" Sara gave the crumpled up note to him. "It's written in sayia" Jorge said matterofactly. Then he noticed Evan was trembling "d-d-dad? W-w-w-what's h-h-h-happening" Jorge smirked "well that was a fast recovery Evan." "Recovery?" Evan said then he screamed and a bright blue aura flared around him in an instant the bedding he was in vaporized or caught fire, and the cast covering his arm shattered. Then the aura faded. Jorge started laughing, and that was your first Zenkai.". "Dad, what's a zenkai" Evan asked looking at his newly healed arm. "Well remember a few minutes ago when I told you that you were stronger than me, I wasn't joking by the look of that aura id say your power level is around 7000!" "Yea I'd still like to learn how to fly and use that thing Sophie used on me." said Evan still studying the scar patterns on his arm. "We'll be training you in that don't worry." "You know Sara did the same thing about six days ago, my guess is you'd what a rematch. Evan looked at Sara whose tears had dried and now the fire of impending battle lit them. "Let's do it" she said with a wide grin on her face.

The helicopter platform was the arena and the two squared off once again except now there would be no more interruptions until one lost. Many of Nico's servants came out on their breaks to watch the match, even Devon came pushing Sophie in a wheelchair, minis the stylized "M" that she had before. To his surprise she was cheering him on, as was Devon. Jorge was there too and he, of course had his scouter on. Nico was officiating in his namekian form which Devon could not stop looking at. "Are you ready?" nico said to both of them. Evan cracked his knuckles and nodded; Sara just stood there with a smirk on her face and said "let's go." "Alright begin" the two disappeared and a massive shockwave dented the helicopter pad. In the middle of the helicopter pad the two reappeared and started to skirmish. Sara kicked Evan back and he hit the pad with a dull thump. Evan jumped back up and was shocked to find Sara cupping her hands and a bright ball of blue energy

"Not again" Evan said "Sara no!" he could hear his dad yelling. The ball launched from his hand and Evan calmly deflected it into a nearby cliff face which exploded outward. Evan launched upwards and landed behind her, landing a swift kick to the back of her head which sent her flying out of the ring… or so he thought. Sara grabbed the railing and flipped back into the ring.

Jorge stood in shock "did Evan just deflect an energy bolt? How the hell did he even figure it out?" Sophie raised her one good arm in a cheer at the deflected bolt. Evan then followed up with a rising knee to her chin just as she punched him square in the jaw. The two were knocked out instantly and flew out of the ring. Nico announced "draw by simultaneous knock out."

A few hours later

"Nico I need to talk to you. I was just reading this note Sara gave me and her father had it figured out, why badibi is here" nico jumped to his feet "really? Why?". "He's here for his father bidibi's spell book" Jorge said. "His spell book? I can see why he would want it. We have to hurry and train, there's no time you have one hour to gather up your things and say your goodbyes then we are leaving to otherworld, GO!"

One hour later

Jorge touched down at the lookout, in a completley different getup than before. On him he had donned a suit of armour. He had put on white gauntlets and white and gold shoes. Over one eye his scouter hung, ready for use. Nico moved up beside him "I'll teach Evan and Sara how to fly and use there ki and if we have time we'll get some fighting in." "Sounds good, nico, by the way, if you see a sayian recovering from wounds, don't heal them, long story short you're out one bed." Nico smiled "am I that obvious." Jorge smiled and said "well when your son winces in pain from trying to get up one minute and incinerates the bed the next, one kinda figures something went down." They both shared a laugh and Jorge waved his family over. He kneeled to talk to his son "Evan I'm going away for three months to train, you're the man of the house now, look after mom and Sara." He turned to Sara "and you look after Evan ok?" finally he took his wife into his arms and shared with here a long passionate kiss, ignoring the sounds of disgust coming from the two children. Jorge said in sayia "_I'll see you in three months Merian", "don't get yourself killed Jorrot" _she replied.

"Alright let's not waste anymore time Nico, let's go." Nico nodded and put his hand on Jorge's chest. He then pointed his index and middle fingers at his forehead and his family disappeared

Otherworld

Jorge and Nico appeared on a small planet in the middle of a sea of pink clouds. "Well that was… an interesting mode of travel." Jorge said "beats taking the bus." Nico replied and was rewarded with a snort from Jorge nico smiled and yelled "HEY! KING KAI!" A faint "coming" was heard from a modestly sized home but before anything could happen, a person came falling from the sky and landed hard on the ground. "That looked… painful." Jorge said, cringing. The man stood up and he could see he was well built, his hair was unkempt and probably self cut, and he wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt. White circles with black characters decorated his back and left breast of his gi.

Frank: guess who

Goku: me?

Evan: wow he's even stupider than I thought

Frank: (glares at Evan)

Broly: KAKAROT!

Frank: BROLY GET THE F$^K OUT OF MY STORY!

Sara: um so R&R

Frank: and until then good day


	8. Chapter 8: A new threat

Chapter 8 AU? Who said this was AU?

I did and I just thought it might be better tell me what you think of it

And yes I know King Kai is ooc

"Uhh hello?" nico said to the strange man where as Jorge just stared at him. "Hi, is one of you king kai… wait, you're wearing the same armour Raditz was wearing! Why are you here?" It was obvious that the young man was having trouble standing and even Jorge was finding it a little on the heavy side. "Raditz ive heard that name before, that's bardocks son!" Bardock's exploits were legendary among sayians and his son Raditz at the time he was exiled was making a name for himself. "Wait you look just like…" he was cut off by a kick to his face. He stumbled back a little "…Bardock" he spat out a little blood "ok what the hell was that for." "You're one of the sayians aren't you, here to stop me from completing my training!" nico spoke up "no he's just here to train to help our planet which is under immense threat!" "How can I trust you? Your kind kidnapped my son".

"Correction, raditz kidnapped your son, not me, and don't pin his actions on an entire race. MY race." the man relaxed as much as he could considering the gravity "sorry for kicking you, im just angry that these people would do such a thing!", "indeed, your entire race once held so much promise, but it regressed, such as many races do, To violence, in otherwords they went down the drain. you two are the bright stars that shine among them" The three turned to see a short blue humanoid with black antenna standing with his hands behind his back.

"Hey king kai!" nico said with a wide grin on his face "hey nico, another two people for me to train?" "Well one I don't know who he is", "his name is Goku and I've had my eyes on him for a long time, Jorge you may know him as Kakarot." "Bardocks second son!" Jorge said in shock "wait that means… your brother attacked you, kidnapped your son THEN ESCAPED! That spineless son of a bitch, where's his pride, I thought he was better than that!" Jorge turned to Goku "Kakarot, goku Whoever you call yourself, we need to save your son, that pathetic excuse of a sayian will pay for what he's done in his own blood!"

Back on Earth

"Ok Sara how did you do that!" Evan yelled "I'm not telling" Sara said with a smug look on her face. "Why not! It's not like I'm a bad guy!" Evan said "ok it turns out Nico's been… delayed so I'm going to start training you starting with just controlling ki". Devon said appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "Ok now sit like I am" Devon crossed his legs, and moved his hands so that they were relaxed facing each other and closed his eyes. His mid-length hair started move when a gentle breeze started up. The two children mimicked his movements. Then a small ball of pure energy appeared in his hands. "Just like that" Devon said with a smile.

Hours passed and even with Devon's words of encouragement it was slow going. Evan was completely relaxed when a rather large ball of ki appeared in his hands. "I DID IT! He jumped up yelling still holding the energy ball "NICE! Wow that thing is huge! The glowing blue ball took up the space in-between his hands. Less than a minute later Sara came up with a violet coloured orb.". "Well I'll be damned…" Devon said. "OK now try to make a cushion of ki under you, this is necessary to learn how to fly. Evan and Sara both closed their eyes, and a few minutes later they were hovering and one hour later it was like they were born with it. "Incredible! You guys are naturals!

Otherworld

"Is there something like a day pass? That's all I'll need" goku said angrily "I can get us there if you mimic his ki" nico said trying to be helpful. from king kai"s house a faint "done and done" the short blue man walked out of his house "well goku I can get you a day pass but I had to call in a lot of favors.". " yes I can save gohan and get back at Raditz" goku said cracking his knuckles. "You better let me handle Raditz, goku, he did kill you" Jorge said "I'll keep anyone whose with him busy" goku said

"Ok can you match your ki with your sons?" Nico said to goku, goku nodded and closed his eyes. "Got it" nico said and put his fingers to his forehead, I've got him, and he's on a very barren planet well within my instant transmission range. Goku was elated "alright I'm ready when you are, but first… can we eat" Jorge burst out laughing and said "yea I'm a little hungry myself let's ask king kai if he's got anything to eat"

Back on earth

"Ok now channel the ki into your arm and let it flow into your hand" Devon said pointing the palm of his hand towards the mountain. It glowed yellow and a blast shot out of it hitting the cliff and scaring the rock with an explosion "you try." Evan let the energy flow into his hand and a blue light lighted the landscape as the blast lanced into the cliff side. Sara shot her ki blast and it finished off the cliff face as it turned into a pile of rubble. "Yea! I think I got it!" Evan yelled

"Ok we are now going to harness your ki, make it useable, in other words how to power up." Devon said "ok but first… can we eat?"Evan said "yeah I'm starving" Sara added "I'm impressed Jorge was never able to keep Evan out for six hours of training before he was hungry" Mary said to Devon. "Is that a good thing?" Devon replied. "If the cost of food is too high for you than yes" she laughed "alright supper break" the two children ran in while Devon started meditating.

Evan: YOU IDIOT YOU MADE THIS INTO AN AU

Frank: Yea what's the problem

Goku: what's an AU

Evan: nothing I just think you have no imagination

Narrator: Its feeding time on both earth and king kai's but darkness looms as Jorge is going toe to toe with the immensely strong raditz can Jorge defeat raditz and save gohan or will he get a one way ticket to the otherworld, find out in the next chapter of Two Sayians

Frank: THE NARRATOR NOW I CANT PAY FOR THAT SHIT

Sara: so R&R , AND CALM DOWN EVAN ITS ONLY BACON

Frank: and until next time, good day


	9. Chapter 9: Ki training and Raditz

Chapter nine XD

I own nothing save the characters I create

"I feel bad for whoever has to wash these" Devon said coming into the lookout from his meditation, and looking at the massive pile of dishes. He turned to Mary "how… the… hell..." "Did they eat that much" she finished "It's how our bodies work, we burn energy at a far larger rate than humans do, thus, we need more food" she continued. "Makes sense" Evan and Sara walked into the room they were in "You guys ready" Devon said "yeah!" they both said, eager to test their limits. They all moved outside and Devon walked out in front of them all and said "watch this" devons entire body tensed up and he started screaming, a white aura burst into being and his muscles bulged "This…is...my…max… power …unaltered but…I can…alter it…to multiply…output KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" his sweat hissed as it vaporized and his white aura turned a dark red "I can sustain this for a long period of time but when necessary I can go farther KAIO…KEN…TIMES THREE!" the aura intensified and his hair stood on end, then there was a bang Everyone looked towards the noise and saw Mary holding a bloody cheek, Devon powered down and said "What happened?" "Damn scouter overloaded" Mary replied "They tend to explode when that happens." "They ever hear of factory recalls where you're from, or lawsuits" Devon replied with a smirk "nah usually the person who makes said device, dies" she replied laughing to herself

"MOM! WHAT WRONG WITH SARA!" Evan yelled. Mary looked in the direction of Sara and saw she was staring at something in the distance she followed her gaze and then that familiar feeling set into her tail. She forced herself to look away and screamed "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE DEVON, TAKE EVAN WITH YOU!" Sara's chest started throbbing and Devon froze "MOVE!" she screamed. She threw off her jacket and powered up. Sara fell to the ground and started increasing in size; hair started growing all over her body. Finally Sara's clothes ripped and the growth accelerated.

Devon ran inside and started yelling "get out now, or you're all going to die! Take the back entrance." The servants scrambled to leave while he looked out a window and saw something he would never forget. Sara wasn't sara anymore, she was a gigantic ape. "_She cant take that… thing on her own, she's going to need my help!" _Devon thought franticly "KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" he yelled and ran out the front door.

Otherworld/ desert

They had finish eating and were ready to go, leaving king kai with the huge job of doing the dishes. Nico said "ok put your hands on my shoulders" the two proceeded to do so and Nico moved his hand to his head and they disappeared. They appeared on a windswept desert with a group of buildings in the distance "he's in one of those buildings; we best move quickly, they likely have patrols." Jorge pressed the button of his scouter "hmm 20 with 500, five with 1000, one with 1700, and one with…4100, your kid is at 3273!" "Goku can you take out that building with a ki blast?" "No but I got just the technique" he said with a smirk "_defiantly sayian" _Jorge thought.

Goku got into a stance where he had a slight bend in his knees and had his hands together almost tucked into his side (you know what's coming) "KA…ME…AH…ME…" he thrusted his hands forward "AHHHHH!" a blue ki wave shot out of his hands and flew at high speed towards the structure. It hit and a blue tinted explosion and completely leveled the structure. "My turn" Jorge said. Ha placed his hands on his chest, interlocking his fingers, lightning arced in between his fingers and started to form a ki ball. UNSTABLE ARROW! A white blast flew out of hands vaporizing the building.

Two figures walk out of the dust, one had spiky hair down to his knees, the other looked like a tanned version of Goku. "Well, well, well, Kakarot, I thought you had killed him Raditz." "Turles and Raditz, should of figured the two most worthless members of the sayian army would be together, where's the boy." "You would want to know, wouldn't you?" Turles said smugly, "how about I find him after I kill you!" Jorge yelled and charged him.

They met with a flurry of blows and started fighting; Goku looked At Raditz and said "ready for round two? I sure am." But Raditz shook his head "I never wanted to kill you, brother, that's why I left earth without harming anyone after I killed you." He looked down in shame "Turles threatened to kill my family Kakarot, the last sayian female and my son" he looked up "Bardock. I named him after our father." The next words were telepathic "_When I came back I discovered that Turles had betrayed me by killing them both., I hid my knowledge of their murders because I had no chance against Turles in a stand up fight, but now that Jorrot is here, we may stand a chance." _Goku nodded realizing the severity of the situation and his pure heart ached for his loss.

Nearby Jorge sent Turles flying into the ground at supersonic speeds. "Did you honestly think a low class soldier like yourself would stand a chance against one of king Vegeta's elite body guards" Jorge yelled, taunting him "you haven't seen anything yet, Jorrot" he grabbed a small, odd looking fruit and held it up so Jorge could see. "Do you see this; this is the fruit of the tree of might, and it has the power to make me three times stronger."

Ghost Nappa: Oh yeah, sh*t just got real up in this bitch

Frank: ill tolerate your existence just cause your awesome

Evan: agreed

Jorge: Turles you lazy f*ck eating fruit instead of years of hard training

Turles: what?

Jorge: (bitch slaps Turles)

Sara: R&R before this turns ugly…

Frank: … and until then, good day

Goku: (gets smacked by sara with frying pan) OWWW where did she even get that from!

Frank: (sigh)


	10. Chapter10: The legend?

Hey, back with another chapter, hope you enjoy

I do not own dragonball

Earth

A Huge echoing yell sounded throughout the lookout "KIAOKEN TIMES TWO!" the fifteen year old launched himself at Sara smashing the fully formed apes chest, and immediately bounced off. "What the hell!", "Devon get inside!" Mary yelled. "you cant take her on by yourself!",Devon yelled after her "The hell I can't" she said "are all you sayians this stubborn?" Devon yelled. "You know it!" came the response.

"If you really want to help, try to take out her tail!" Mary yelled Devon nodded and yelled "KAIO…KEN… TIMES 3!" his red aura flared with a brightness visible from space. He spread his hands apart (a la final flash) and they started crackling. He brought his hands together and shot a thin line of ki at the tail. It simply broke against it. "Ahh! That should of cut it!" Devon shouted as the ape turned to him.

The distraction was all that Mary needed. With a quick slash with a sword that Devon, nor anyone else had seen her with, the tail flopped to the ground in a spray of dirt and gore.

Desert

Turles let out an evil laugh "not so smug now are we Jorrot!" Jorge let out a growl "how the hell did you get that!", "I'm asking the questions baka! How the hell did you get here without us detecting you with our scouters!" Jorge sighed "Maybe its because we hide our power levels ." he said with more than a hint of sarcasm. Turles growled and turned his attention to Raditz and Goku "can you please kill him now, that annoying brat of a brother you have is quite the nuisance to listen to." Raditz growled in return.

"if that fruit somehow can make you think you have a chance at me, then I no longer question why you left Vegeta! You of all people should know that I'm holding back!", "I'm not waiting a moment more Jorrot!" and with a final laugh he took a bite. His muscles bulged and purple lightning arced all over his body. "well fuck this!" Jorge yelled as he launched a massive volley of energy blasts. The blasts detonated in a massive fireworks display, but when the dust cleared Turles still stood

"GOKU! I need your help here!" but when he saw Raditz flying up to meet him he assumed the worst. Then an orange flash hit Turles who was flying up to meet him. "holy shit!" Jorge yelled when he saw it was Goku that had hit him into the side of a cliff. Raditz met him and said "looks like you could use some help Jorrot". Jorge was shocked "Kakarot come up here and well finish this!" Goku joined him and they all started charging their most powerful attacks" The blue, purple, and yellow ki waves hit and detonated with the force of an atomic bomb. They hovered over the crater and simultaneously nodded to each other, but when they turned away an object flying faster than sound hit goku, knocking him out cold Raditz was next as before he could react he was unconscious. Then it was Jorge's turn, but to Turles's surprise he grabbed Tturles and threw him back into the crater. "that's it, i was giving you a chance Turles but you refused now I'm going to give my all and destroy you and this entire planet so no one can use those seeds again!"

"confidant are we Jorrot? I still have the child" "or do you, Nico, get Goku, his boy and Raditz to king kai's planet." Nico nodded and disappeared. "it's just me and you Turles." a bright blue aura erupted around Jorge, v V then he charged Turles yelled "so you do have a backbone, Jorrot that not what king Vegeta said when you were exiled" as he started charging himself. A massive shock wave heralded the beginning of the fight and Jorge started by kneeing Turles in his gut, doubling him over. Turles came back with a strong punch to Jorge's gut nearly paralyzing him with pain. "holy shit the fruit does work, if I don't do something fast he'll..." Jorge's thoughts were cut off by Turles uppercutting him.

King Kai's planet

Nico appeared back at king kai's planet with two unconscious bodies and a small child in his arms, he put Gohan down and ran to king kai. "King kai, whats going on! Hows Jorge doing?", "I fear Jorge is completely outclassed in this fight, and once Jorge falls... he's going to go after earth." "WHAT!" Nico yelled "we're not ready, we're not even ready for Badibi!". "never the less those are the facts, if Jorge cannot beat Turles, earth is as good as done."

Desert

Jorge was kicked into the side of a cliff, then was hit by a followup barrage of ki blasts sending him further into the rock. "Had enough yet Jorrot or do I have to teach you some more!" Turles yelled "_NO! I CAN'T LOSE, NOT TO HIM!, I'VE GOT TO PUSH IT FARTHER!" _his blue aura intensified and the cliff face exploded outward as he flew towards Turles. He hit him with a punch to his face and proceeded to open up ha massive flurry of punches and kicks. He knocked him into the sand and launched a massive energy blast at him.

The smoke cleared and Turles was standing there with his arms crossed, a small trickle of blood came down from his lip. "Is that all you've got, Jorrot I'm not sure why I waste my time with you." Jorge growled. "in fact I was going to spare your planet but now... after what you've done to disrupt my plans I'm going there to use your planet for the tree." Turles smiled "What... YOU MONSTER!". "OH, and ill make sure your family dies, slowly, I can just imagine the screams your wife will make." Turles continued. "NO! I CAN NOT AND WILL NOT LET YOU! THEY'LL NEVER FIND YOUR BODY YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH" in that moment something snapped. His breathing sped way up, his heart rate increased His pupils and irises disappeared, his hair stood on end, and a golden aura exploded around him. A massive scream heralded Turles' doom.

Jorge: RAGHHHHHH!

Vegeta has left DBZ:TS chat

Mary has left DBZ:TS chat

Evan has left DBZ:TS chat

Ghost_Nappa has left DBZ:TS chat

Goku Does not know how to leave chat

Sabiaman6583 has left DBZ:TS chat

The_Narrator has left DBZ:TS chat

Turles has died

Sara: well that was...odd. Oh well, R&R everyone

Sara has left DBZ:TS chat

Nico has left DBZ:TS chat

Frank: ...and until next time, good day

Frank has left DBZ:TS chat

DBZ:TS has been deleted, starting backup


	11. Chapter 11: Recovery and training

...ill take any questions from the imaginary reporters at my imaginary press conference

Imaginary reporter: what is your status regarding the ownership of the dragonball franchise

Frank: nonexistent, I'm afraid only the characters i create are my own

Imaginary reporter#2: what are your thoughts on the move of the Atlanta Thrashers to Winnipeg?

Frank: I'm excited to see the return of an NHL franchise to Canada and I hope it works out for them

Imaginary reporter #3: when does the next chapter come out?

Frank: right now (pulls switch)

... ... ... . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

Desert

Jorge's muscles bulged and his hair took on a reddish hue due to the golden aura surrounding him. His eyes, if they had a visible iris or pupil they would be locked on Turles. Turles reeled in shock and pressed the button on his scouter. The scouter beeped and exploded, Turles growled and said "you think that will help you, try this, KILL DRIVER!" a circle of energy shot out of his hands. Jorge just stood there and watched the energy approach him. Just before it hit him he disappeared, leaving an afterimage. The energy blast flew the afterimage and detonated in a blast that would rival a thermonuclear bomb. Jorge appeared behind turles and threw a punch. Turles, sensing impending doom, turned and put his hand out to block it, but his arm was telescoped in a shower of blood and bone fragments. Turles simply gasped in pain, and he flinched. Jorge let loose another punch and it broke through Turles's armour and went right into his chest. "its time for you to die" he hissed and with that, he screamed, detonating a massive ki blast inside Turles, turning him into a pink mist.

King kai's planet

king kai gasped in shock as Nico looked up from healing Raditz, who was still suffering from the blow dealt to him. Goku, who was playing with Gohan put the demi-sayian down and walked up to king kai "what's happend?", "Jorge... Jorge just obliterated Turles. "That's great news!" Goku said with a grin. Raditz groaned and said "good" Nico disappeared and reappeared with a bleeding, unconscious Jorge.

One day later

earth

"How could i not notice there was a full moon out!" Mary yelled in the lookouts main hall. "What does it matter?" Devon calmly responded. "did you not notice the giant ape last night?" Mary screamed "i did but what does that have to do with the full moon?" Devon continued. Mary calmed down "OK, when a sayian sees light reflected off of a planetary body, an organ in their tail turns them into what you saw last night" just then Sara walked out of her room with her training gi on. "you think she can train?"Devon asked "yeah no problem" Sara said. Mary shrugged and said "she knows better than me."

They went outside where Evan was already training by himself, each one of Evan's punches threw out a shock wave and his hair, which by genetics was untamable, was blowing in the blue aura he was throwing off. He was shattering large rocks and splintering trees. Sara took to the air and flew down from the lookout to where Evan was training. Evan stopped destroying scenery and embraced Sara . The adult sayian and the teenage human looked on "hard to believe they met two weeks ago." Mary said "life-threatening situation such as this issue with Badibi, tend to bring people, regardless of race, closer." Devon said. Mary nodded in agreement Meanwhile the two five year olds had commenced to spar, sending shock waves throughout the canyon where they training. Mary smiled as she looked upon the two child powerhouses. "I'm going to try to teach them the kaioken technique." Devon said. Mary regarded him with concerned eyes. "Can they handle that?", "I know they can" Devon said smiling

Devon flew down to the two but stopped when the two started an energy wave duel broke out in between the two. The blue and violet beams were colliding creating an angry red mixing of energy "WHOA!" Mary could hear Devon yelling. The duel went back and forth until it stopped suddenly, the two flew at each other and started to trade blows.

King Kai's planet

Nico was concentrating on knitting the last bit of internal damage together. When Raditz walked up to him, "How is he?" he asked "better, I'm almost done with him, he should be fine.". "Good." he sat down on the grass "Nico, how long have you been the guardian of your planet". Nico finished with the last of his healing "two-hundred and fifty seven years.", he replied "have you ever made a choice that you felt like taking your own life, but understood that the benefits outweigh the... the consequences?". "I have had a couple of times..." Nico replied "ever have it backfire, make all you suffered though, useless". Raditz said. "yes once, it was when i first arrived on earth, i saw all of the warring mankind was doing, i thought i could stop it. Throughout the years i was in the background, trying to manipulate politics to a more liberal policy. It was going well, but when a great war enveloped the world i took to the sidelines to let them work it out. The war went on for four years, and millions died. I was shocked and vowed to come to the planets aid next time something like this happened."

a decade passed and one of the nations was horribly crippled by the war, their citizens were poor and its government a joke. A man rose above it all to lead the people, i thought, to peaceful prosperity all he needed was a catalyst. I jumped in and provided it, igniting a prominent government building on fire. He took his chance grabbing on to the government with a stranglehold. As the years past i saw i had made a massive mistake. Instead of economic means to stop the proverbial bleeding, he began strengthening his armies, and started an all out war to conquer the world. Almost one hundred million died in that conflict, soldier, innocent, man, child, it mattered not."

Raditz looked on, his tough sayian exterior gave way "how... did you deal with it?"

"i killed that bastard, made it look like a suicide, i dealt with it. If i were you i would try to get to know your brother and your nephew" emboldened by the guardian's words Raditz stood up and walked over to his brother.

Frank: yea! chapter eleven

Evan: press conference? What the hell was that?

Frank: in honour of media day

Evan:umm...okay

Frank: and whether you be a canucks fan or a bruins fan, or just don't know what hockey is, may the best team win.

Sara: so R&R

Frank: ... and until next update, good day (puts on canucks jersey)


	12. Chapter 12: The arrival

Hey all chapter twelve is right here so enjoy and review.

I do not own dragon ball, nor have I ever

_One month has past since the fight on the desert planet, Sara has soared beyond all expectations and in three weeks learned the kaio-ken technique, Evan meanwhile, although working hard, has yet to master the kaio-ken but repeated times in the infirmary and a training regime that his father wouldn't even think of attempting has strengthened him greatly, meanwhile, in other world Jorge's zenkai had brought him an amazing power level. Having also learned the kaio-ken he now tries to learn the spirit bomb, but now we shift the focus to earth where, although Badibi has yet to show himself the fighters remain vigilant as now they are at there weakest with their most powerful warriors, Jorge and Nico training in other world, but little do they know that there is another, far larger threat..._

Earth

"C'mon Evan, you got this!" Devon yelled over a screaming Evan. His unkempt hair was waving madly in the wind that the blue aura surrounding his body was whipping up. "Remember control your ki, then use it to strengthen you muscles, use it to increase your metabolism!" Devon continued. Patches of red began flickering in his aura and small bio-electric sparks started to crackle around him. "PUSH IT EVAN! DONT LET UP! YOUR ALMOST THERE!". Then it fell apart. In one last burst of energy he fell to his knees and his aura faded. "damn it Evan, you almost had it" Devon said frustrated.

Sara walked back from where she was doing her solo training and said "Don't worry, you're so powerful that you probably don't need the kaio-ken" she said trying to comfort her only friend. "Sara, I know you mean well but don't tell him that, he needs this, the kaioken is a massive asset on the battlefield, and to ignore such a huge power boost would be foolish on our part.". Devon said strictly "but hes still so powerful..." Sara began. "he's right" Evan said getting to his feet "i may be strong but why not be even stronger!" Evan said brightly.

"anyway lets wind down with a spar, that sound good?" Devon said. "Yeah!" the always ready Evan said and faced Sara. "No not against Sara, against me." he said powering up, knowing that he would have to go kaioken times two to fight on par with Evan. "Ok, perhaps with you not hiding your power you'll stand a chance!" Evan said with his traditional, sayian, pre-spar smirk.

Sophie watched as the two fighters went at each other. She always loved watching spars, the intricate dance of combat, the energy waves colliding, creating a beautiful yet deadly fire. She, as with her beloved Devon could seance power levels unassisted by a machine and could detect that Evan's was greater. Granted, Devon was holding back, as to not suffer the wrath of his sayian mother. She flew down to where Sara was standing, watching the fight. It was then that she felt two massive powers appear seemingly out of nowhere. In the distance a sonic boom followed by a loud crash

"DEVON!" she yelled " i feel it Sophie!, c'mon, Evan, Sara lets go!" Devon yelled as they took to the air.

"Is it Badibi?" Sophie asked " I hope not if it is, those guys are going to be tough to handle us." they flew over a hill and saw an odd sight. Two small white objects where visible. Mary was hovering over the sight, beating them to it. She was stiff and was visibly shaking. "Mary what is it" Devon asked. "bad, very, very bad".

The pods opened and a large,bald man, and a fairly small, leaner man with wild hair walked out. "alright Nappa go have your fun, destroying cities or whatever it is you do.". "heh, how'd you guess" the bald giant named Nappa. "it would appear we have guests ,Nappa". "whats their power level Vegeta, my scouter's still in the pod." Nappa said. Vegeta pressed the button on his scouter and his eyes widened. Th-the two children... the girl is at four thousand and the boy is at six thousand. "What! That's not possible! Only one child has ever had a power level that high...". Vegeta smirked at the compliment and yelled to the group "We can see you, why don't you come down here instead of fleeting away like cowards."

Sara growled and powered up, Evan followed and the two five year olds rocketed towards the duo followed by Devon, Sophie and Mary. Devon landed in front "lets skip the pleasantries, who are you and why are you here?". "Fine by me, this is Nappa, and... i am Vegeta. We are sayians, and we are here to clean up the trash on this planet, that means you and everything else on this worthless rock". "is that so?, Evan, stop hiding your power" Evan nodded and his blue aura flared around him, rocks started rising around him and his arms started to bulge. Vegeta's scouter beeped and he stuttered "fourteen thousand, there's no way... your mine brat.".

Vegeta flew at Evan and landed a blow to his face, sending him flying. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared to axe handle Evan into the ground. Evan sprang back up and launched a ki blast at Vegeta, who calmly deflected it. "Oh come on kid I'm not even breaking a sweat." Evan growled and flew at Vegeta and connected with a punch. The punch had caught Vegeta off guard and sent him flying. Vegeta wiped a stream of blood from his mouth.

"kid, you'll pay for that, as they say an eye for an eye" Vegeta flew at Evan and punched him in his face, busting Evan's lip open. Evan stood up and spat out blood that was in his mouth. A savage grin formed on Evan's face. "you just made a huge mistake." he said as he started breathing heavier." Evan's irises flashed red then back. Evans voice became deeper and his muscles bulged. "if you don't leave now, your dead." Evan roared. His irises turned blood red and the blood on his chin vaporized.

Hope you enjoyed and until next time, good day


	13. Chapter 13: Bloodrage!

Back with a new chapter, thank you bonus kun for reviewing as well as giving me some helpful info. Also a thanks goes out to bodomdude for faving the story. R&R

and I dont own dragonball, blah blah blah

-0-0-0-0

"Let me let you in on a secret, I'm a sayian, as are two others in our little group" Evan said, his tail uncoiling from his waist and waving behind him. "hmph you fool, I am the prince of all sayians!" Vegeta boasted. Evan growled "do you think I care who the hell you are, if you wont leave then I just want you dead.". "Fine then lets see what you've got whelp.".

Vegeta pressed the button on his scouter and reeled back in shock "Twenty...Twenty thousand! IMPOSSABLE! my base power is only eighteen thousand!".

"I'm sorry to hear that but your time has run out." Evan said then disappeared, reappearing in the air. "MASAKO..." he put his hands to his forehead "...HA!" a purple aura appeared around Vegeta and he launched a blast at the ki wave Evan launched. The two blasts detonated in a massive fireball, but Evan was flying through the blast before Vegeta could react and he connected with a blow to the back of Vegeta's head, sending him flying into a nearby cliff face. Vegeta jarred himself loose from the rock but Evan was on him in an instant, Evan elbowed Vegeta in the chest and swung his fist up into his nose, shattering it. Evan followed up with a knee to Veg eta's gut, cracking his armour, and an uppercut to his chin. Veg eta swung at Evan's face but he only hit air as Evan bashed him in the back of the head for the second time before disappearing. Evan reappeared in front of Vegeta and started punching him in the gut. Vegeta broke away and coughed up blood.

Vegeta jumped back and yelled "THATS IT, SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PLANET KID!" he flew up and a purple aura flared angerly around him "GALICK GUN...". Evan was standing on the ground and said "you're willing to commit genocide on an entire species just to kill one person? Well you'll have to get through me first" Evan drew back one of his hands , an angry white ki ball appered in his hand "Bakurikimaha!"he thrust his hand forward, and braced it with his other arm. "...FIRE!" Vegeta yelled and shot out a purple ki wave of massive size. Evan launched a white ki wave of nearly the same size. The two collided and each started trying to force the other back.

Rocks started rising due to the massive forces at work, and the wind nearly blew the observers away. But despite Evan's massive power increase and his best efforts he was quickly being overwhelmed. "how, how is he beating me, I was beating him easily, he must be putting all his power into it, so am I but I'm still losing." Evan thought." "_NO! Mom, Dad, Sara, everyone is counting on me, if I cant beat this then everyone's going to die! I've got to try it there's no other way" _

Devon was watching with panic in his eyes. Evan only had a few feet left of breathing space. "guys it looks like this is the end..." he said grimly. "Evan's trying his best but he cant combat a wave that size, his power is just too little. "NO Evan try harder!" Sara yelled "he cant hes at his best Sara" Devon said "wait whats happening" Mary said "no...way..." Devon said. He saw Evan was shimmering. "HE"S DOING IT!" he yelled as the ground started trembling "KAIOKEN..." Evan yelled. Red patches started appearing in his blue aura. "...TIMES..." bio electric sparks started flying off him "...TWO!" his aura changed to pure red and his ki wave nearly blew him over with the sudden addition of power. "WHAT!" Vegeta yelled as his scouter exploded, the last number reading 40652.

The battle was over quickly after that as he over whelmed Vegeta sending him falling to the ground covered in burns and blood. He wasn't done yet he held up his finger, which pulsed with blue ki, he pointed his finger at Vegeta's falling body and launched a needle thin beam of ki so quickly, that no one saw it until it impaled Vegeta's shoulder. Fragments of burnt armour and pulverized bone flew out of the other side of Vegeta as a golf ball sized hole was blown out of his shoulder joint.

"YES!" Devon yelled as he flew to Evan. Mary just stood there laughing. And said "you...you killed him, Jorge is going to love this!" Evan stood there, his red aura gleaming around him. "hes not dead" "what?" they all said. "I didn't shoot to kill I'll give him one more chance to leave, then ill kill him if he refuses." Evan said calmly

"Hold on kid, you still have me to deal with" said Nappa walking up "fine"Evan said, then he disappeared, leaving an afterimage. There was the shattering of armour, followed closely by the crunch of broken ribs as Evan elbowed Nappa in the chest.

"dealt with" Evan said with an evil grin.

A bright ball appeared in the air and Mary yelled "Evan don't look at it!" heeding his mothers advice he looked away from it and saw an even more dreadful sight. There stood a massive ape, with one of its arms hanging limply from its shoulder "YOU HAVE SPILT MY ROYAL BLOOD, MADE A MOCKERY OF ME, NOW IT WILL BE YOU WHO WILL KNOW SUCH PAIN!" the apes voice echoed

King kai's planet

"Uhh Jorge your son doesn't have anything else in that bag of power ups does he?" king kai said worried. "why?" said Jorge floating down from sparring with Goku and Raditz. "because Vegeta is attacking your planet and facing off against your son!"king kai yelled "WHAT!" Jorge yelled as lightning surrounded him. Jorge screamed and his hair stood upright and his irises and pupils disappeared. A golden aura burst into being as he put his index and middle fingers up to his forehead and disappeared.

-0-9-0-7-

thank you for reading and until next time good day


	14. Chapter 14: Superhuman?

And chapter fifteen is up, also I have my first crossover up called "terror and loss" it is warcraft/dbz fic, which has not been tried before from what I can tell so ill give it a shot, that being said let the chapter begin

I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT so for the love of god stop asking me!

-000-

Evan crashed into the ground as the ape caught him with a massive punch; his red aura flickered but returned. In that instance Evan knew he couldn't win, Vegeta was easily five times his strength. He could feel that with that blow, he had broken one or more of his ribs. "Dad" he said weakly "help me" Vegeta picked up the child and said "you're father can't save you now whelp, give him my regards, in the afterlife.

"Let him go!" a voice crashed across the battlefield. Everyone looked at the source "Dad" Evan said weakly. Jorge floated not fifty feet away, his hair was standing on end, he had no pupils or irises, and a flaming golden aura surrounded him. "You're fight is with me now!" Jorge snarled Jorge launched a ki wave at the giant barley phasing it. Jorge flew in to a rush and smashed into Vegeta's chest and Vegeta flew into the ground, making the ground tremble. The ape grabbed him and started to crush the sayian.

Sophie stood there, helpless, she was fuming at this whole situation, she was unable to do anything. She had been the one to injure both of them and she didn't want to be the one to watch the same thing happen just one month after the fact. A weak red aura appeared around her and she started towards the oozarru. "Sophie, your too injured! Don't do it!" Devon cried. If Sophie heard she didn't listen and she charged in. In a dismissive manner Vegeta smacked her away. Sending her flying into the ground with a loud crack. "Sophie!" Devon yelled as he flew towards the crater, leaving a massive sonic boom in his wake.

He arrived at the lip of the crater and looked. He fell to his knees as he saw the bloody mess on the inside. A single tear fell from his face. He started shaking as his hands moved to his face. He started breathing harder as his sorrow turned into pure rage. A primal growl escaped his throat as his irises and pupils disappeared. With a roar his hair turned silver and grew down to his lower back. A tail shot out of the seat of his pants and he was engulfed in a red aura. He turned to face the giant ape as fangs grew in his mouth. With a final roar he kicked off from the ground and flew directly at the beast.

He collided with the beast sending the twenty story ape flying. He caught up with Vegeta and kicked the beast into the ground, sending shockwaves through the area. Devon's fists started to pound Vegeta's chest, causing small red patches to show in the fur. Vegeta managed to get back to his feet and smack Devon away but he was right back at it, beating Vegeta to a bloody pulp.

As Devon dealt out the pain, Evan had gained back a large chunk of his energy, he clenched his hand into a fist and he started to funnel energy into it. Unstable Energy crackled from it as more and more energy flowed into the fist. "SHOCKWAVE..." his hand started glowing white as he pumped the last of his energy into it."PUNCH!" Evan yelled as he kicked off of the ground with so much force that atoms in the ground split and caused an explosion that propelled him so fast that the friction with the air cause him to ignite. His fist collided with Vegeta's shoulder at nearly half the speed of light.

The resulting shockwave punched a hole right through the shoulder of the injured ape. At the same time Sara launched a ki blast at the power ball. It hit, destabilizing it causing a massive amount of bultz waves to fly everywhere, Sara was the only sayian watching and fell to her knees in pain as her tail grew back. Vegeta's transformation reversed as the power ball exploded in a shower of energy. "NO!" Vegeta yelled as he fell to the ground unable to support himself.

Devon landed at the left and Jorge to the right, his hair, now normal. Devon kicked Vegeta hard in the ribs and in an animalistic growl he said "this is only the beginning you son of a bitch, you will pay for every drop of Sophie's blood you spilt!" he said picking Vegeta up by his shattered armour. "no, he's powerful but he's nearly dead, I doubt he'll make it back to where ever he came, and I know you want revenge but trust me, it is far worse for him that he survive." Devon growled but dropped him roughly on the ground and walked away

When everyone had left save Jorge he picked Vegeta up by the collar of his armour "stand up prince, we didn't have s chance to speak did we." he hissed "I didn't spare you to embarrass you, I spared you for our race's sake, also Frezia probably lied to you, he nearly killed us all but as you have seen, we are not dead yet and the last thing we need is you coming along and trying to kill us." he said gripping Vegeta's collar tighter. "WH-what do you mean Frezia betrayed us." Vegeta said weakly "Frezia destroyed Vegeta, when I was in otherworld king Kai told Me." he said, picking him up "if I were you I would find another employer." Jorge continued as he carried Vegeta over to his pod. "If you ever come here again without a damn good reason, your head will make a nice addition to the wall in my living room." he said roughly placing him in the pod.

"By the way, here's a parting gift" Jorge said as he drove his fist into his gut. "That's for hurting my son." Jorge said typing in the spacecrafts course "teach him... To be a sayian Jorrot don't let him become like these humans, he is a great fighter... Keep him that way" "I will, but he will not be an agent if wholesale slaughter. With that said he closed the pod and said "at least he's a grown up douche now" and after the pods (Nappa having gotten into his own pod) disappeared Jorge concentrated on the lookout and disappeared himself.

-1048-

Evan: you let him live?

Frank: I cant just kill him off

Evan: whatever

Rhonin: hey guys

Frank and evan : wrong story!

Sara: so yeah R&R

Frank: and until next time, good day


End file.
